


Unfortunate

by SeldomSong



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags as i go, Implied (not really though I guess) Rhys/Vaughn/Yvette, Jack is a decent person, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Rhys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeldomSong/pseuds/SeldomSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was probably- no- definitely the dumbest thing Rhys has ever done. One week later, and his heat sneaks up on him, he's caught in Jack's office wanting to die. His forehead's burning, he's sweating through his clothes, and it's only a matter of time before the arousal kicks in. </p><p>"Rhysie? Is that you?" The scent of an in-heat omega fills Jack's nose.</p><p>Rhys, fed up with being an omega, does what he can to get his bonding glands removed. But, being on suppressants so long complicates the situation greatly. Rhys has two choices:<br/>1.) Go off of his suppressants for a full year.<br/>2.) Not get his bonding glands removed.</p><p>At this point, Rhys is desperate and doesn't care. Goodbye suppressants!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo....... This is happening.

Doctor Vicktoria Azarov, currently one of, if not, the best doctor on all of Helios.

In her two years of working for Hyperion, she's one countless awards- well, not countless, twenty-five, to be exact- and she's always busy.

The omega doctor was quite possibly the most qualified person here, with the busiest schedule, and longest patient lineup. 

Except for Rhys.

The thought of her fellow omega friend, gangly-limbed, and hypochondriac tenancies she had beat out of him using cold, hard medical science, made her grin and giggle like a giddy school girl. She almost laughed at herself, if she didn't know any better, she'd assume she was in love with him. 

She thought of their college days together fondly. 

Her fellow omega skipped every line, was on the top of every priority list, and was literally the second most important person on the ship to her. If Handsome Jack wasn't an issue, Rhys would be number one, but even so, Doctor Azarov waited for her fellow omega, ex-college-roommate to come in for his exam.

 _6'4"? No way. He was much shorter than that during college! Was he? Wait..._ A knock came on her office door as she reviewed his file, a harsh rasping of irritable knuckles against the door to her spacious office.

"Missus Asarof?" The nurse said with a sneer, opening the door wide, and leaning in the door-frame like she owned the office.

" _Doctor Azarov._ " She corrected, "What it it?"

"Your patient, Reese, I think-"

"Rhys." The doctor corrected again, barely covering her irritation at the rude nurse.

"Yeah, whatever, he's here." She said, barely bothering to listen before nearly closing the door and calling behind her, "Room c-32,  _doctor._ "

Vicktoria didn't even bother with a thank you.

She walked as quickly as she could, pens in her lab-coat pocket, clipboard with Rhys' files in hand, and stethoscope hanging around her neck.

Hers wasn't the standard issue one, either. It was teal, and she seemingly never took it off while she was working. Even in the labs.

Walking in, there was an almost immediate laugh from Rhys, "You still have that thing?" He chuckled, pointing to the instrument dangling from her neck, "I thought you weren't the sentimental type, Tori."

The doctor rolled her eyes, "First of all, it's a good stethoscope, second of all, I hate Hyperion yellow, and you know that, third of all, that's  _Doctor Azarov_ to you." There was no malice in her voice, and she stifled a laugh at Rhys' over exaggerated shocked expression. "Shall we begin the checkup,  _Mr. Sommersets?"_

"Yes we shall,  _Doctor Azarov._ " Rhys' returned with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

The exam went on as expected, and as Rhys stood there, shirtless with all his tattoos displayed, it was a sight to see. "Remember when you held my hand when I got these?"

The omega woman was poking around his chest, feeling for something and pressing against Rhys' abdomen, finding no issues with the heat glands there. "Yeah, you were scared of nothing," She glanced up at his tattoos, "They honestly look so good on you. I like the blue one the best. It almost makes you look like a siren or something."

Rhys laughed, "Isn't the reason we got that one cause we wanted to prank people?"

"Yeah, and it almost made youa lab subject. Just let them look good, eh?" Tori said, accent ebbing in.

 "да." Rhys replied.

"That's the only word you remember, isn't it?" She didn't even look from his vitals chart as her gloved hands poked around his back, searching for another set of glands.

"да." Rhys said again. 

"You're an idiot."

Minutes went by of the basic things a Rhys needed done, a single vaccination Rhys missed, and suddenly, as Vicktoria was about to wrap up, Rhys, in his panicked voice spoke.

"Uhh... Vick? I wanted to ask you something..." The doctor finished writing something down, setting down her things and leaning back against the padded slab Rhys sat on, "I was wondering if I could get m-my b-bonding glands re-removed?" He finished, blush expanding over his face quicker than he expected.

The doctor pulled her glove on again, suddenly sweeping her fingers of a swollen vein looking thing on Rhys' neck, causing a slight moan to escape Rhys' lips. Rhys' fellow omega's brow furrowed, "Sorry," She said, "For both the news I'm gonna give you and the whole... Gland touching thing. You can't, man."

Rhys' eyes widened, "B-but you said it yourself! I'm the epitome of health-"

"When was the last time you've had a heat?" The doctor cut off, cold and clinical eyes scanning over Rhys' mostly healthy form.

"I think th-three years ago... With Vaughn and Yvette." Rhys stuttered again.

"Three years?" She deadpanned, "Not happening. That thing is swollen to death. You need at least a years worth of heats- that's around ten to twelve of them for you, I'm pretty sure- in order to go through with the endotype removal surgery. And you need to go through them without dampening agents. In order to not be miserable and possibly die during the process, you're going to need someone caring for you through that. You could really get anyone to do it, but you're going to  _want_ an alpha. One that you trust with this crap. We _both_ know that limits you to Yvette. You, I'm guessing, won't want anything to do with that whole ordeal."

Rhys' eyes widened, looking to the doctor, "There's nothing we can do?"

Vicktoria sighed, "Can I ask why you'd like to stop being an omega?"

"I- I can't stand alpha's anymore. I don't want to... Want to find one. You know? I love Yvette, but she's a friend who helps me through this shit if I need it. I love her, but I'm not in love with her. You know? There's not a single alpha I've ever been with that's been like that for me. For them, its always about owning me, keeping me where they want like I'm a pretty possession. For me, it's always about loving them and being free. Never had both." Rhys' eyes began to well up a bit.

"Listen," Tori said, putting a hand on either shoulder, and looking him dead in the eyes, "I don't want to say its cause you haven't found the one, but if you want to go through with the procedure, I'll start weening you off of your suppressants, and you can start having heats again. By this time next year, you should be able to have that gland removed. If during that year, you find someone, you don't have to have the procedure. Sound good?"

Rhys stared at his friend blankly.

"It's a win-win situation." She held her hand out for him to shake, "Shake on it, and we can get started."

He grabbed her hand, remembering how strong she was, and how firm her handshake could be, "We've got ourselves a deal."

Rhys left that office with a prescription slip that was different than normal. He was reading it over, when he noticed there was an indent, like Vick had written on the other side.

 

Interesting words coming from a woman whom he was sure was agnostic.

* * *

 

The next day went on as per the usual, and as expected. The PA of Handsome Jack filed paperwork, took notes during meetings, and did pointed out the flaws of some newbie wepons designer's plans.

"You do realize that what you're proposing is a tiny, ineffective rocket launcher, right kitten?" Jack purred, making the young man down there nervous.

"Actually," Rhys corrected, making half the executives in the room gasp, "It's just a slightly more powerful revolver. More easily concealed, too."

Jack considered the thought, tension in the room building as someone waited for Rhys to suddenly be shot, "Good point, sweetheart." 

The meeting ended as everyone leaving the room wondered if Jack was gonna airlock his PA today.

As the pair walked back towards Jack's office, the older man suddenly spoke up, "You seem down, princess. What's wrong?"

Rhys glanced at the older man, hoping he wouldn't notice, "Its nothing, it's fine."

Jack watched with sharp eyes as Rhys fiddled with a crinkling piece of paper in his pocket, "Got something there, princess?"

"It's nothing, Jack. Seriously." 

Work trudged on again, the alpha seeming slightly more aware than usual. Rhys' scent was stronger than Jack had ever remembered it being, was he going into heat? No, Rhys would look feverish and flushed if he was. 

It was time for Rhys to leave, standing up from his desk in the corner of Jack's office, and pulling on his coat. "Goodnight, Jack. Please, don't go home too late, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, princess. Goodnight." Rhys walked out of the door, in the cork-board hung about Rhys' desk, he saw a new thumbtack. Bright, neon, and obnoxious.

It was over a picture of Rhys with two young women, one he identified as Yvette, and Rhys' roommate, Vaughn. The other girl was young and beautiful looking. She had a soft face, with long jet black hair and bright blue-green eyes. Her grin was bright, and the dark red lipstick she had chosen to wear made her look all the more lovely.

Where had he seen that girl before?

He approached the board, noticing a small corner of paper sneaking out from underneath the picture.

Rhys was trying to hide it.

Jack plucked the thumbtack out of the cork, and let the paper slide into his hands.

There, Jack read something awfully strange. 

_Rhys-_

_Бо́гу моли́сь, а добра́-ума́ держи́сь._

_Trust in God, but keep your head._

_-Tori_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a bad week.  
> My cat got in a fight with a fox, and though she won (that fox is now half-blind and walking with a limp, I saw it this morning and was wondering tf was up with it) she had a bad bite on her right hind leg, and it got infected :/  
> I didn't even notice that she wasn't doing too great until the night after the fight, when she didn't come to greet me at the door when I came home from work like she usually does.  
> Sooo... I rushed her to the pet-emergency room near my place, and turns out, she's got some infection, is running a fever, and needs a small surgery. She's also gonna need to have antibiotics and painkillers.  
> According to this paper I'm reading her diagnosis off of, even with insurance, this'll cost me $587, which isn't exactly cheap.  
> So, I'm sitting here, in an emergency room for pets, and I'm not leaving until she's fine. I went out, bought myself some 'dinner' (I've been here since 7:30 and it's 10:00 right now) and I won't be leaving 'till at least midnight. I'll write this all now, and post later.  
> I hope you all are having a better week than me.  
> Love from my parent's house (cause I'm taking a mini-vacation for my mom's birthday) in New Jersey!

Within the week, Jack was noticing all kinds of things that were  _drastically_ wrong with Rhys. Though, his mood was far less sour then it had been, and the spring had more or less returned to his step, things were... Weird.

Firstly, he smelled different, stronger, sweeter, clearer. 

Oh boy, was it hard to focus when he smelled like that. It had taken Jack  _months_ to get over the scent of the PA when he was on suppressants, but now? The chance of him getting any work done was fuck-all. At best.

Secondly, any alpha within a half mile radius would flock to the young omega. Flirting with him, talking with him, getting touchy and feel-y with him.

Jack  _hated_ that.

Never mind that he was possessive of the young omega already, but now any alpha to so much as  _look_ in Rhys' direction, was someone on his hit-list.

Thirdly, there was this Russian omega chick. Some girl with bright green eyes and dark black hair. Sweet girl, but Rhys was spending all his time with her.

Jack and Rhys used to get lunch together quite often, but now he seems to only ever do anything with this girl and the rest of his friends.

_Is he into other omegas?_

The thought that he might be made Jack's blood boil, and jealousy coil in the pit of his stomach. 

If Rhys- by some impossible statistic- was into other omegas, that officially decreased Jacks chances with the younger man to zero. 

"Jack!" The sound of Rhys' irritable voice cut through the air like a blade, "Are you going to get anything done, or are we pushing back release dates  _again?_ "

Jack plastered on his typical shit-eating smirk, "Hot damn, pumpkin! I didn't know that's what got your panties in a twist." The glare Rhys shot him was murderous, "Fine, fine, I'll get it done, just don't through a tantrum, princess."

Rhys turned around in his chair, eyeing the neon pin on the cork board. Sighing, the omega put his head in his hands, running a hand through his hair, and got back to work. 

Jack reviewed the facts.

As far as he knew- which he would pretend was everything- Rhys was into alpha's. He's dated both men and women, so it's probably a fifty/fifty split. Rhys didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, if he did, they'd be airlocked in an instant. Finally, there was nothing different in Rhys routine that the CEO could see, no visible shifts in tiredness, and besides the other day, no considerable moodiness. 

Maybe it wasn't Rhys, maybe it was  _Jack._

_Oh fuck..._

Jack quickly looked up the symptoms of fatal alpha deprivation syndrome.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh-_

"Jack? You okay?" Rhys called, not even looking behind him.

"Just fine, Rhysie." 

"Really now?" The mirth in the younger man's voice was obvious, "Cause about four seconds ago, I swore I could hear you muttering, 'oh shit' over and over to yourself."

Jack inwardly slapped himself.  _Play it cool, Jack._  "Rhysie, have you ever taken into consideration, the fact that I will airlock you this very instant?"

_Fucking idiot! That's not suspicious at all!_

"Then you'll be down a PA, so have fun with that." Rhys said, not at all intimidated, "Jack, you've thrown around enough death threats around in front of me, so that I'm able to tell when you're serious or not. Get back to work."

Jack laughed, "Yessir, Rhysie, sir." The sarcasm dripped from his voice, and Rhys resisted getting up to smack the older man.

* * *

 

The week trudged on, with Jack occasionally wondering what was wrong with him. It had gotten so bad, that he had finally given up and gone to the doctors.

He waited for barely a few minutes, when a tall omega woman, with long black hair tied back, and bright blue-green eyes walked in, extending her hand to shake his. He swore he's seen her before. Her stethoscope wasn't the bright Hyperion yellow it should be, instead it was a soft teal.

_Why the hell wouldn't she use the standard issue one?_

"Handsome Jack, sir." She said with a practiced smile, "Doctor Vicktoria Azarov, it's a pleasure. Now, what seems to be the problem, sir? Your vitals seem perfect. Did the nurse take your blood press-"

"Listen, kitten. I think I might have alpha deprivation syndrome." Jack deadpanned.

Cold and clinical eyes swept over him, and she seemed to be stifling a laugh. When she snorted slightly, and Jack raised an eyebrow she quickly saved face with, "Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking of something an old friend said. Unbutton your collar, please."

The blue gloves swept over his bare collarbone, passing over the same spot multiple times looking for something. At one point, her brow furrowed in irritation.

"What is it?"

"You're bonding gland isn't at all swollen. That's the main sign. With all due respect, sir, I think your panicking over nothing. Your bonding gland would feel like its going to burst, if you did happen to have it." She explained.

"Wait, then what the hell's wrong with me?"

"Well, what made you think you had alpha deprivation syndrome in the first place?" She countered.

"Well, there's an omega I've been working very closely with," Her eye's widened slightly, but otherwise, she didn't react, "And their scent has been a lot stronger as of late, and I've been feeling more aggressive, and you tell anyone and I kill you. Got all that?"

"Hmm... Have you ever considered that they're taking new suppressants, or not taking them at all? That can spark both reactions in an alpha," She said, leaning back against the counter-top.

"Why would he go off suppressants, though?" Something behind the doctors eyes snapped together, and the corner of her mouth twitched, but otherwise, she was completely poker-faced.

_What does she know?_

"Well, I don't know. I can't look up records for you, sadly, it goes against codes of conduct, but I'd encourage you to ask-"

"What do you know?" Jack snarled slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." She deadpanned, but the smirk that threatened to grace her lips said otherwise.

He pulled out a small revolver he kept hidden in his belt, "You damn well know, and I'd recommend talking."

She put her hands up, letting the smirk grace her features, "I really wouldn't do that, sir. I don't think Rhys would at all appreciate me getting killed, no?"

_She has an accent. Was that note written in Russi-_

_Oh._

"Talk."

"Not my place to tell." 

"Oh, you've got balls, girly," Jack drawled, "You're brave, I like it. Talk."

She sighed, "You're not going to leave me alone until I do, eh? Fine." She sighed, "But if this gets me fired, I swear..."

"I'm the bossman, lady. You won't."

Tori snorted, "Yeah, sure. That's what everyone says when they wanna hear something."

"Just spit it out, goddammit!" Jack snapped, growing impatient.

"Fine! Rhys is going off suppressants because,"  _Lie Vick, lie!,_ "He's falling ill because of it. He may end up with omega deprivation syndrome, and I really didn't want to have that happen. He's gotta be off of them for a minimum of a year, more if possible." She lied flawlessly, the cold, calculated look of a well seasoned doctor taking over her features. 

Jack bought it.

"Really? I thought omega's didn't get deprivation syndrome..." Jack mumbled.

"They do, and this would seriously kill him," She sighed thickly, "Listen, this violated about every rule I could violate in a single three-minute span of time, but I think I know how to help."

"What?"

"I can put  _you_ on suppressants."

"No."

"Well I guess you'll have to deal with Rhys, now won't you?"

If the circumstances allowed Jack to, he probably would've really liked the doctor. She was honest, and hard working, and Jack found it refreshing that she didn't fall over herself to please him.

"I guess so."

She smiled, more genuinely this time, "I need to get a quick little thing for you, just to rest your nerves, okay? Give me a moment." She hummed.

Jack wondered why Rhys hadn't told him, were they not as close as he had originally thought?

* * *

_A mind game or two never hurt._

Tori picked up her pen, thinking hard on her words. 

_Proverbs... Think something па́па may have said to you... Ah!_

The first piece of paper was printed in neat Russian, with a smirk, she wrote the translation in the same careful handwriting. 

_That won't help him... No, no, it should._

The omega returned to the examination room with a new-found spring. She entered to see Jack pacing, in deep thought.

 

"Uh, sir-?"

"Jack. It's Jack. You're Rhys' friend, right? We're gonna be talking. A lot. Get used to it uh... What's your name again?"

"Vicktoria."

"Cute name, kitten. Got my slips, Vicky?"

The doctor visibly cringed, "God, anything but Vicky. Literally anything. Vaughn calls me Vicktor, for God's sake..." She handed him the papers, making sure to keep her little notes hidden underneath.

"Fine, fine. Okay, thanks sugar." Jack was about to exit, when she extended her hand for him to shake.

He took it, rather surprised by the firmness in her grip. He didn't feel it last time.

"It's been a pleasure, si- Jack." The young omega smiled.

"Cut the pleasantries, babe. We both know you didn't enjoy any of that." Jack joked.

"You'd be surprised by how often my brother pointed firearms at me," She laughed, " Or how often my sister tried to stab me. Or just how often they'd both try and sic our dogs on me. I've grown used to it."

A raised eyebrow from Jack, and a quick goodbye passed between them.

_Mission accomplished, Tori. Nice._

* * *

The air buzzed with energy around Rhys. He literally couldn't keep still in his last meeting for the week. Knees bouncing, or fingers drumming, or doodling some arbitrary shitty-looking leaf pattern over and over again. His notes were now bordered with leaves and flowers. Shittily drawn ones!

Pulling on his jacket, and near-sprinting out the door before Jack could so much as get up. Everyone else had left the room by this point, "Bye, Jack! I've got to get somewhere!"

The papers that Jack hadn't looked at crinkled in his pocket. He'd nearly forgotten that they were there. 

He ignored them again, deciding that finding out what the fuck was going on would be more important.

He fired off a text to Rhys,  _Rhysie, where you off to in such a rush?_

The text was returned almost instantly,  _My friends are gonna be here in like five minutes!_

_Oh, really?_

_Yeah! Gotta go, bye!_

He was close, deciding he would just go home and eat. 

He'd find out everything on Monday.

* * *

Rhys sprinted towards the landing bay, thanking his long legs and strange stamina.

"Hey, Vaughn!" Rhys shouted, as he joined running along-side the short accountant, "You're excited too, huh?"

"I haven't seen Vanessa in  _ages._ I missed her!"

Rhys snorted, "You obviously missed her."

"What?"

"Nothing, move faster, Vaughn."

Suddenly, Vaughn moved impossibly faster, "Race you!"

Rhys wondered how the accountant got so insanely fast as he tried to at least match pace with him.

It didn't make any sense! For every  _one_ of Rhys' strides, Vaughn would need to take  _two. I shouldn't be faster!_

They ran into the loading bay, seeing possibly the two most cut-throat women in all of Helios. Yvette with her arms crossed, looking like she'd stab them with her stiletto's and Vicktoria tapping her foot with a raised eyebrows lab coat making her stance somehow more intimidating, watching the sprinting, panting men run towards them. 

"Took you long enough." Yvette quipped.

"Yeah, what took you two so long?" 

"Meeting." Rhys wheezed.

"Work." Vaughn coughed.

Yvette glanced at the omega next to her, "You believe them, Vick?"

She gave her the same look, with a cocky smirk, "Barely."

The two shot them hateful glances, when suddenly the robotic announcement blared through the speakers.

"SHIP EARTH SHIP A-57391 HAS DOCKED"

"That ours?" Vaughn asked.

Before the doctor could even answer, there was a sudden young lady's shout, "Vaughn! Rhys! Yvette! Cестра!"

Vicktoria suddenly stepped forward and bent slightly, "Don't jump on me, идиот!" She shouted, "I will throw you out the nearest airlock!"

"Don't call me an idiot, сука!" She countered.

"What are these two saying?" Vaughn leaned towards Rhys.

"I think Vick called Ven an idiot, so Ven called Vick a bitch... I think." Rhys whispered back.

"Language, you two! Language!" A slightly French sounding man bellowed.

"Dmitri?" Rhys laughed, as he carried all of Vanessa's bags- which were plentiful and heavy- and his own, very tiny one. "You look like crap."

"I feel like crap. Help me carry this stuff, lazy ass!" He barked.

"Don't tell me what to do, Dimi, or so help you God, I will harm you!" Vicktoria barked back.

"I'm the older one, dammit!" 

"And I'm not a servant. Get Ven to do it!" She argued.

"Fine! Ven, you help me with all your crap!" 

The arguing continued in too-fast-to-understand Russian, bickering aggressively. At one point, Rhys  _swore_ he could hear Vanessa telling Vick that she was embarrassing her in front of Vaughn.

"Guys," Yvette butted in, "We're gonna miss our reservation. You wanna send this crap up to the rooms or...?" She gestured vaguely to all the bags.

"Uh, yeah." Vanessa blushed.

* * *

Drinks were ordered, and everyone talked among themselves, chattering with the others in the group.

"Tell me about France!" Rhys spoke excitedly, "You're accent's different, you can speak French, right?"

"Ha, yes- I mean, oui, oui, baguette, croissant. That French enough for you?" He laughed.

His voice was a strange, yet oddly pleasing blend of the original Russian, trained American, and naturalized French.

Rhys couldn't help but laugh as well, "Yeah, oh my god, you're horrible. How is everything down there? Your orchestra treating you well?"

The conversation drifted from Paris to Dmitri's pregnant wife, to their plans of possibly moving to Helios for awhile, to the possibility of the orchestra going inter-galactic, should they find the funding.

The conversations, warm friendly and relaxed were interrupted by a sudden light slamming of two palms against a table.

"Hello, Rhysie, Vick! Fancy seeing you here." Jack drawled casually, "Care to introduce me to everyone?"

Rhys blushed, "Hey Jack... What are you doing here?" 

"I  _was_ gonna get dinner, but I thought I'd just drop in to say hi. Now, you are...?" Jack pointed to the younger alpha man.

"Oh, I'm Dmitri," He said confidently, extending his hand for a shake, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." 

"And you, young lady?"

"I'm Vanessa." She smiled, extending her hand for the same shake, "It's lovely to meet you."

Dinner rolled over uneventfully. Vaughn was going to go do something with Vanessa, Vicktoria was going to take Yvette to show her something, and that left Rhys with Dmitri.

"Heya, Dimi? I'm not feeling too great..." Rhys said, standing on shaky legs, "Can we walk together?"

"Why would I say no?" Dmitri said in reply, "You think it might've been something you ate?"

"No, no, it can't be that. I think I'm coming down with something." 

Dmitri put a swift hand to his forehead, "Now, I'm not Vicktoria, but I think you're running a bit of a fever."

"Shit, I can't afford to get sick." Rhys whined.

"Let's get you back to you're apartment, shall we?" 

"Yeah. I just wanna take a bit of a walk, that's all. I'm feeling woozy." Rhys said.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, if you pass out, I've got you." The bonded alpha said, comfortingly.

The pair started down the empty late-night walkways of Helios.

Rhys started to feel sensitive, skin prickling at the feel of the air, head swimming. There was low burning heat beginning to pool in his stomach, and he wanted to find the nearest small enclosed space to hide in.

Rhys smelled the other omega on Dmitri, "I- I have to go."

"Rhys? What's wrong?" 

Dmitri suddenly smelled it, it was sweet and musky, but to him it was dulled and faint, "Oh damn it all!" Dmitri growled.

Rhys heard the growl coming from Dmitri's chest, and he immediately felt the strength return to his legs. He wanted to get out of there,  _now._

"L-Listen, I'll talk to you later."

Rhys sprinted off, as quick as possible.

"Go! Quickly!" Dmitri called after him, completely understanding his desire to leave, and supressing his own urge to go after him and protect him until Rhys could find another alpha.

All he could think about was finding an alpha he trusted and getting somewhere safe, quickly.

He ran for the first place that popped into his hormone-flooded mind.

The heated omega moved as fast as his jelly-legs could carry him.

* * *

Jack yawned, walking towards his office to grab his keys.

_Why the hell do I always forget those..._

Behind the door he could smell something that wasn't quite right. It wasn't  _bad_ just not... Normal.

It was sweet and thick, and it reminded him of Rhys.

_Heh, maybe the doc- Vicktoria- was wrong. I could be coming down with something._

But, when the door opened, and he was hit with the same scent a thousand fold. He wasn't coming down with anything at all.  _Rhys_ was.

"Rhysie? Is that you?" The scent of an in-heat omega filled his lungs.

There was a weak whine from Rhys desk, there, the young omega clutched a bottle of pills, "They haven't helped..." He laughed dryly.

The door clamped swiftly shut behind Jack, as he moved as quickly as possible towards the omega, curled up on the floor.

"Are you okay? I saw you leave with that alpha, did he try-"

"Dimi? He's bonded." As Jack got closer, Rhys inched towards him, "Jaacck..." 

Jack wrapped an arm protectively around him, Rhys immediately burying his nose into his chest in an attempt to ease the low burning arousal.

He clearly didn't remember anything about heats, cause that made it all worse.

The scent was driving Jack insane, it was so sweet, he could almost taste it. 

He  _wanted_ to.

There was a tug on his shirt, Rhys attempting to fumble with buttons, "Help me, please..."

That was enough, it was more than enough.

Jack was a flurry of movement, rolling Rhys beneath him, crushing the omega's lips with his own, and unbuttoning his shirt with incredible speed. 

Towards the end, the alpha grew increasingly frustrated with the garment, before just ripping the rest off.

Rhys sighed, the cool air of Jack's office made his overheating body calm slightly. 

His cock strained against his pants, begging to be released. "Please..."

It was seconds that Rhys' clouded brain couldn't keep track of, and suddenly, they were both naked.

Rhys was pulled onto hands-and-knees, sobbing slightly, "Sh... It's okay, Rhysie. I got you. Jack's got you." 

The omega was fully slick, but out of habit, Jack checked anyways. He sank two fingers into him, earning another whine of his name. 

The alpha aligned himself to the younger man and eased into him, hearing a soft a sigh and a pleased moan. The alpha let out a groan of appreciation. 

Jack withdrew slowly and pushed back in with equal speed, gentle first. 

But with each slow and gentle thrust, Rhys got increasingly more impatient, "Faster..." He whined.

Jack resisted, not wanting to hurt the slick younger man.

"Jack!" There was commanding irritation in Rhys' voice, breaking all of the older mans resolve.

He snapped his hips violently, "This what you wanted?" He got faster with every chant of, 'yes' and 'thank you' Rhys spilled out.

There was a moment, where his hips fumbled and he struck someplace incredibly deep, and Rhys keened his name.

Jack instantly committed that angle to memory. 

Rhys wasn't ready to see stars cloud over his vision, as his prostrate was repeatedly abused, each stroke harder and faster to the point where the omega was unable to form coherent words other than Jack's name. He sobbed the only word he remembered how to say as he felt his climax drawing nearer and nearer.

Jack leaned close to his ear, whispering in a rough voice, "You like that, Rhysie?"

Rhys was unable to respond, cause the next thrust had the younger man keening Jacks name, cumming around the older man.

There was a swear, and a groaning of his own name, before the feeling of knotting and a cooling rush entered his body.

Jack positioned them so they could lay on the cool floor of his office comfortably and rest. 

"Jack?" Rhys whispered, "S'not safe here. We should go."

"We'll go home soon, okay?" Jack murmured comfortingly.

"But Vaughn-" 

 

"Myplace, Rhysie." Jack corrected.

There was a long yawn from Rhys, "Sure." 

Jack glanced at the time,  _2:00... Shit._

By the time Jack's knot had deflated enough so he could pull out of Rhys' heated body, the omega was asleep.

Jack went to gather their clothes, when he saw the prescription slip for something that he would never use on the floor.

Except it was upside-down.

With writing on it.

_What?_

He picked up the note, and saw a neatly scrawled message.

 

_Jack,_

_Word of advice-_

_Бог правду видит, да не скоро скажет._

_The mills of God grind slowly._

_-Tori_

This was the doctor?

_The fuck?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get into the fun facts, I have no idea how to smut. This is my first time ever writing smut, so any form- and I mean any form of advice is appreciated! I'm really a character-development kind of person, so any smut I do write will have at least some for of development. I don't like writing dead scenes. 
> 
> Fun fact that I'm not going to make a plot point:  
> Vicktoria, Dmitri, and Vanessa are all protective of each other, because both of their parents died (mom first, to cancer and their dad after to a car crash). To each of them, they're the only other family they have left. But, there are no reservations on threatening to kill each other, hehe!  
> Fun fact about Vanessa that I might make a plot point:  
> She's three years younger than Vaughn, but has a huge crush on him. She thinks it's 'not right' so she pretends she doesn't. She's not fooling anyone but Vaughn, the worlds densest accountant.  
> Fun fact about me:  
> I live in NYC, and my kitty is my 'childhood' cat. She's ten years old now, and still the epitome of heath. NJ is where both of us used to live <3  
> Anywhosies, comment, kudos, or flip your screen the bird so that I know you like what I'm doing! Love you, and I will see you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news guys! Wibby (that's my kitty's nickname) is doing a-okay! That fox is (apparently) fine too, thank goodness. 'Parrently there was a few babies running around, so those must've been hers. Explains a lot.  
> Okay! So, I wanted to say, I have a Tumblr (I made it nice and pretty in preparation for you all, YOU DAMN WELL BETTER APPREICATE MY WORK.) and its: seldomsong.tumblr.com  
> Shocking.  
> I know.  
> Currently there's (by the time I post this) gonna be a small backstory thing for Vicktoria, Dmitri, and Vanessa, since you guys seem to really like them. Keep in mind, for any character- original or otherwise- I write, I will have some complicated backstory backstory for them, so that they don't seem flat. If you wanna hear the backstory, just ask and you'll receive.  
> Okay, I'm done boring you with all the details of random crap. On to shameless, self indulgent, smut~

Rhys' entire being burned, the worst kind of pain. 

Under any other circumstance, the omega would've awoken rather happily. The bed he was in- whoever it belonged to- was rather comfortable, more so than his own bed, he was surrounded by a pair of strong and warm arms- once again, whoever they belonged to- and god knows that the smell of this alpha- again, whoever they were- was heavenly. 

But no, Rhys tried to shift in the alpha's grip, not knowing who it was, and panicking slightly. He didn't know if this place was safe, so he assumed it wasn't.

"Rhysie? You doin' okay?" Jack's voice lazily flitted through the air.

The smell, the voice, the feeling, it all clicked. He was with someone he knew, someone he  _trusted._ The calm washed over him, he relaxed.

Rhys attempted to say, 'No, I currently feel like I'm going to die, but thank you for asking.'

Needless to say, he failed miserably, words coming out in a broken stream of whines and panting.

Jack chuckled somewhere in the deeper parts of his throat, "It's alright Rhysie, I hear you loud and clear." 

The alpha rolled atop Rhys, aligning his already hard member with the omega's entrance, and pushed in gently. There was a sigh from both parties, as Jack gave gentle and easy thrusts. 

The glancing at the digital clock didn't register to the omega, who kept reading 9:45 over and over again with no idea of what it meant. 

"Hey, eye's on me, kiddo." Jack growled from his place above Rhys, "You find whatever that is so pretty, you can fuck that. I'll go to work."

Rhys' eyes snapped up to him in an instant, being rewarded with a sudden rain of direct blows to his prostrate, harder and faster than what he would've ever expected.

The omega's eyes screwed shut, unable to open them no matter what, "See, Rhysie? Look at how nice I am when you listen." There was an almost evil, snarling laugh spilling from Jack's throat, but Rhys would understand. Even Yvette, fucking  _Yvette-_ calm, cut-throat,  _rational Yvette_ got like this during a heat. 

Incoherent noises, a chorus of sound that the omega assumed Jack could decipher, earning him a hearty chuckle.

He came in a rush, suddenly and harshly, not really sure who the incoherent shout came from. Jack grinned down at him, panting and a little sweaty, "Feelin' better?"

"Mnhmn." Rhys cooed, as Jack re-positioned the two of them so they could cuddle. The alpha pulled his PA flush against him.

"Jack?" Rhys said, feeling more sane as the heat that clouded his brain momentarily yielded.

"What's up, Rhysiecakes?"

"Maybe we should call Vaughn and Yvette." Rhys yawned.

The alpha tried not to stiffen, "Why would we do that?"

Rhys still-slightly-heat-clouded-brain didn't register why saying any of this was a stupid idea, "They're gonna worry. 'Specially Vaughn... Yvette might not like this much, either. Not sure how she feels about other alpha's. Dmitri's gonna flip, too... And I don't wanna fucking hear it from Tori."

"Hear what?"

"Nuthin'. Just don't wanna hear whatever she's gonna say." Rhys grumped, "It's gonna be all, 'biology-this, science-that, logic-this, rationality-that'. I won't here the goddamn end of it..."

The omega's hormone-foggy mind reduced him to an honest mess. If Jack had asked his deepest secrets, Rhys probably would've spilled, "Don't even get me started on how she nags me about alpha's. 'Don't do anything with anyone you don't know. Honestly, you don't know how these guys are...' She doesn't trust you, I don't think, so she's not shuttin' up about how you're a bad choice waiting to happen..."

Rhys babbled on and on, talking about Russia, and the doctors parents parents, and vodka, and how he used to speak Russian really well. 

At some point, the PA was just blabbering, and Jack was stroking his head, responding every once in awhile, "No, Rhysie, not really."

As soon as Jacks knot had deflated enough, he pulled away, getting up to do something. He was already out the bedroom door, and the unreasonable omega-in-heat panic began to set in. Was there another omega? Was he going to leave? Was he abandoning Rhys? The omega quickly concluded that he was going to die from loneliness, springing up to go after him.

"Miss me already?" He moved towards the omega with what appeared to be an empty bowl.

The arousal started again, and it was another punch to the gut,  _Burning. Jack!_

Those words echoed off the walls of his mind, most notably, 'Jack' seemed to bounce around his head the most. He didn't know why, but he needed Jack in a way that he wasn't used to. Had Rhys been saner at the time, he would've been slightly scared. He never felt this way during college with his alpha friends, nor did he ever feel this same pain with Yvette. Never with any beta's, and  _definitely not_ Vaughn. But Rhys wasn't sane, and has always doubted that he ever could be during a heat.

Jack, after two inhalations immediately knew what Rhys wanted, "Kiddo, no. You gotta eat, and get some water in you."

Rhys opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he did, a spoonful of cornflakes was shoved unceremoniously into his mouth, "Eat."

The omega did as the alpha asked, chewing and swallowing, bite after bite.

The water glass tipped towards his lips was drunk ungratefully, as he shot hateful glances at the alpha. "You said it yourself, the doc won't like me unless I take good care of you," Jack chortled. 

It got worse and worse, painful, even, Rhys could barely form words anymore, "Jack..." He gasped, trying to breathe but finding it painful, "I- I can't..."

There was a shift behind Jack's eyes. Sure, Rhys needed his strength up, but this could possibly even kill the younger man.

Jack was on him in seconds, pinning him to the floor with ease, not bothering with gentle this time. Rhys didn't  _need_ gentle, and he sure as hell didn't want it either. The oversensitive omega lasted rounds like this, in that same spot, at every angle, in every position, before the heat began to receded with Jack's knot.

* * *

Vicktoria paced about her office. It was a nervous tick, the psychologist had told, and she would be stuck with it until the end of time. Running a hand through her hair, with both concern for Rhys' safety, and for sheer medical curiosity.

_How intense exactly will this heat be?_

The doctor gave up, pulling up her Comm and ringing Jack.

"What do you- Oh. It's you. What's up, doc?" Jack answered, clearly very  _very_ nude.

"Oh sweet Jesus- Why in the name of all hell are you- What- Should I call back?" Tori blushed, though she was used to naked people, alpha's even, this wasn't in an exam room. This was probably something sexual. It was the  _idea_ that she had interrupted someones sex that made her wildly uncomfortable.

"What is-" It dawned on Jack, who smirked like an asshole, "What? Not used to seeing a hot alpha naked?"

"I'm not used to butting in on someone having sex. Should I call back?" She spoke, trying her best not to seem flustered. 

"No, no, what is it?" Jack chuckled.

"Do you know where Rhys is? I think his heat  _should_ start today, and I don't want him to forget. I'm worried something will happ-"

Jack shifted the camera slightly, showing a sleeping Rhys in his bed, "Got that covered. Any other questions?"

"I- You- I- This-" Her mouth was agape for a moment, "Hurt him, I hurt you. Break his heart, and I break you. Got it?"

"You're a feisty one," Jack commented with his usual shit eating grin,  "But you do know that's not feasible for you, right. Even if you did manage, you'd get caught."

"Jack, I'm the head of pretty much everything biology related. I would do your post-mortem, and I'd say it was a heart attack. Poison, Jack. Poison. It works wonders."

"Oh, I like how you think, girly." Jack said with a genuinely excited grin, "You should help me kill a few people. I've got a decently long hit list. You good with that sister?"

"I would help, but I've got work to do," She smiled, "I just wanted to do some vital measuring on Rhys. There's a little patch that I wanted on him."

Jack seemed slightly startled about the doctors sudden want to monitor his omega, "Why would you want a patch on him?"

"I don't want my patient- and best friend, mind you- to die? Yeah, I feel like that's valid. I need to know if something happens. I know how to treat these things a fuck of a lot more than you. I'm worried, Jack." She sighed, running another hand through her hair, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

"Wait what?"

"You wouldn't know this," Jack inwardly flared with jealousy. She knew _everything_ about _his_ omega, "But Rhys' heats are usually quite bad without the whole suppressing-for-too-long thing. You need to remember, I've never had a case like this, so I don't have a good idea of what will happen."

"What would this patch do?" Jack interrogated.

"It's simple, it would just be a little patch with a chip in it. It wouldn't be felt, seen, heard, nothing. It'll feel like another patch of skin. You can take it off once Rhys' heat is over, but it may even fall off beforehand. I just need to monitor him a bit." She sighed thinly.

The alpha pondered Tori's words, "Can you drop off the patch?"

"I have no idea where you live, and I don't wanna walk in on you fucking my friend in the kitchen, thank you." The doctor deadpanned.

"You'll be fine. You're the doc. Get it over here, quick. Okay?"

"If you're even thinking about a threesome, no. Text me your info." Vicktoria hung up before quickly grabbing a monitor patch.

_Hey-oh, Vick! Guess who just got full insight to creep on all of Rhys' vitals? You did! I know! I am a fucking genius..._

She was almost skipping, but power walked as best as she could in heels- she never got used to wearing the deathtraps- so she could get as many points of data as possible.

_Oh, this is gonna be nice data... Maybe I can start a study..._

_Wait. Fuck._

_Rhys is gonna be so pissed. He's gonna nag me about consent or some shit... What'll I tell him..._

_"This isn't sex, this is science."_

_No. Too cliche, he'll notice._

_"I'm your fucking doctor, goddammit! I wanna make sure you don't die!"_

_No. He's gonna hate me even more. What is this, a Korean drama?_

_Oh! I can deadpan something... Hmmm... "I needed the data. You want your glands out as soon as possible, right? It was either regular checkups- and I mean really regular- or the fucking patch. You pick for next time."_

_No. Too honest._

_What if I-_

* * *

Jack was knotted deeply into Rhys when the doorbell was rung. He opened the door through that remote thing those engineers had installed for him.

"Good god... It smells like sex and alpha in here..." He heard a woman groan, "Gross." 

Rhys was dead asleep as the omega doctor's heels clicked on the hardwood flooring, "You're an omega too, right? You're into it, Vick." Jack could smell the falsity in that statement. There wasn't even a lick of arousal. Non-compatible, even during a heat.

"That's  _Doctor_ _Azarov_ to you. And no, I'm not into it. I've got my eye on someone else." She huffed, she was around his bedroom door, in the kitchen of his penthouse, "I'm gonna leave this on the counter... Oh! Look at this!"

He could hear the glee in her voice, _She saw the dishes on the table, didn't she?_

"You've been taking good care of him... Jesus, thank you. I was worried sick."

Jack laughed, "Don't worry about it, sweet-tits."

"Call me that again, and these stilettos become stabbing weapons." She growled, "I hate them, but if they can murder someone, I guess they're good enough for me."

Jack chortled again, "Fine, fine,  _Doctor._ Now, you gonna leave, or are you interested in that threesome you brought-"

He was cut off by the fast clicking of heels away from his bedroom and towards the door, "No thanks, gotta go, bye! Take good care of Rhys!"

The door was abruptly shut- slammed, really. 

Rhys stirred as Jack's knot deflated, the sound waking him. Rather then jumping the alpha again, the omega seemed to smell something that bothered him, "There's... There's... Someone else here." He whined, "Another omega."

Jack suddenly realized what a shit plan it was to let the doc in. Though the younger man couldn't smell anything but omega's presence. Not the lack of interest- disgust, almost- from the lingering omega scent, he probably didn't even recognize who it belonged to. "No, no, no! Rhysie, there's nobody else here."

There were already tears in the omega's eyes, "I-"

He was cut off with something Jack hadn't done to him before, a sharp press of the alpha's lips against his own, "Do you smell her on me?"

Rhys scented him slightly, before shaking his head. "See?" Jack cooed, "You know her, too. It's..." _You can't call her the doctor,_ "It's Tori."

Rhys inhaled, "Tori? Where is she?" There was a kind of panic in his voice, like Jack had hurt her.

"She's fine. She came to give you something." There was unreasonable panic written all across the omega's features, haunting his scent, the alpha had to do something, _quickly._

Jack acted on gut instinct alone, seeking to protect and comfort the omega. Suddenly pinning the omega against the mattress, pressing a kiss to his lips and pushing his half-hard member into the younger man in a single movement, hardening near instantly. The alpha moved at break-neck speed, leaning towards the omega to whisper things to him. Some sweet nothings, others promise of his knot, some proclamations that should Rhys remember, they would end their relationship as friends. Rhys at one point was unable to do anything but nod and say yes to the alpha that was pleasing him, chanting thank you over and over and over. 

There was a dark chuckle from Jack, "You like that, huh?"

Another nod, Rhys' eyes were screwed shut.

"Open your eyes, look at me, baby," Jack commanded.

Rhys shook his head, "Can-Can't."

"Yes you can."

"No Jack I-"

"Do it or I'll stop," The alpha commanded again, firmer.

Rhys' eyes opened quickly, making unsteady eye contact with the CEO above him. The older man moved impossibly faster, and Rhys' eyes threatened to close again.

When Rhys came, he tried to look Jack dead in the eyes, but failed as the alpha drove repeatedly into his prostrate. He arched his back as far as he could go, a certain music filling the alpha's ears.

Rhys screamed Jack's name.

It took seconds for Jack to come with a shout of Rhys' name, knot stretching him and spend cooling him down. Rhys sighed as Jack moved around so he could hold him. 

"Better?"

Rhys was barely able to nod when before he fell asleep.

* * *

It was ten thirty by the time Rhys fell asleep for the last time that night, covered in sweat and god only knows what else. Jack's knot deflated enough for him to slip out and walk silently into the kitchen, wondering where the patch the doctor had left was. On the granite counter top, he saw another neatly written note with a little clear patch on it.

_Oh boy. More cryptic Russian phrases. Yay._

_Jack-_

_Put the patch near Rhys' bonding gland, about an inch to the right or left._

_Thanks,_

_-Vick_

_P.S. If you were expecting another proverb (it's my thing, don't question it), here:_

_Fuck off, you don't need one. Do all of you_  _require cryptic advice that my fucking па́па* would say? Look it up! Google that shit! I don't care! I've got my own fucking problems!_

_Anyways, have a nice day! :)_

_(literal translation: Papa- That's how it's said, too. Do you speak any Russian, by the way? Just curious.)_

Jack got a genuine laugh out of the note and examined the small clear sticker-thing. The middle had a near flat chip in it, ready to be attached to his omega. 

The alpha sighed, there was no other way to ensure Rhys would be safe and healthy. The CEO suck back into his bedroom, seeing a completely exhausted Rhys still asleep.

_Now or never._

Jack carefully peeled the backing off of the patch, gently placing it on Rhys collarbone, following the instructions perfectly. He smoothed it over once, twice, and then he couldn't feel it. The only indication that it was still there, was the little patch of black, the chip itself.

The alpha yawned, curling up around the younger man, pulling the blankets up over both of them, and falling peacefully into sleep.

* * *

 

Somewhere on Helios, there was a madwoman of a doctor grinning at her EchoComm that beamed up lightly from her cybernetic fingertip. In that same place, cuddled warmly around her, an  alpha woman looked at her grinning at seemingly nothing, "What's so interesting on that Comm, hmm?"

The TV had some action movie or the other about spies on, volume turned down to a dull murmuring in the background so the pair could chat happily.

The doctor looked up at the woman, "Oh, it's nothing, Yvette. I've just started getting steady points of data, that's all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about that cornflakes part:  
> That's actually just what happened between myself and my fiancee. I had been sick, and I wasn't really hungry, but my fiancee was a crafty woman and actually got me to eat by asking me to explain to her something to do with theoretical physics, (I do astronomy for a living. Gotta know that shit) I don't really remember what it was, or if I was even able to explain, but whaddever. Needless to say, about two words in, I was being force fed cornflakes. I really wanted to write that into a fanfic XD  
> Fun fact about Vicktoria:  
> She has cybernetic fingers! They're not obvious, because she's usually either wearing gloves or using a type of synthetic skin cover that's essentially un-see-able. They just so happen to vibrate. This has nothing to do with her tenancy for dating women. None at all. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Fun fact about that last part:  
> YEP. I DID IT. YVETTE'S A LESBIAN- well, not really, you'll see later, maybe (Idk if I'll make it a plot point)- AND SHE'S WITH VICK. Yeah, those two will be on the back burner, if you so ask.  
> Who is my other ship in this? Person who gets it right first gets a cookie! (Hint: I made it really obvious cause I told you in the last chapter).  
> Anywhosies, comment, kudos, bookmark, whatever. It's my main form of sustenance, you know. Do you want me to starve to death?


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

Okay, so here's the deal, for work I've been travelling a lot in Asia. First I was in Korea for a bit, then in Japan at a sister lab of ours, then out in Hawaii (which was so much fun!) and now I'm finally back to NYC! Small issue, I'm going to India now to see my little cousin's engagement, and to be at my other cousins wedding. Yeah, so I'm gonna be MIA for a little while, sorry >.<

But never fear, Seldom is here! I'm gonna be working on this story if I can, and trust me, I'm not giving up just yet! I love you all to bits and pieces, and trust me, I'm not giving up! It'll be just a little while before the new chapter goes up, and as soon as I'm back from India it'll be up.

Love from NYC,

Seldom


End file.
